The present invention relates to a facsimile connection system for facsimile transmission which employs a plurality of facsimile terminal equipments at an office or a factory, etc.
In case of using a plurality of facsimile equipments (G3 facsimile by CCITT Recommendation T4) at an office or a factory, etc., each facsimile equipment has been provided with a redundancy compander-MODEM unit. In this case, however, the redundancy compander-MODEM unit can be used in common to the facsimile equipments, and its provision for each facsimile equipment is uneconomical.
Further, in the conventional facsimile equipment, sub-scanning is carried out by a stepping motor for compressing redundancy. The use of the stepping motor poses a problem of noise by the sub-scanning and, at the same time, seriously impairs the picture quality because of non-uniform sub-scanning. To avoid these problems, it is considered to perform the sub-scanning at a fixed speed and to conduct a buffering operation with the redundancy compander through the use of a memory. Taking into account a fact that scanning is not interrupted in any case, it is necessary that the memory has a capacity large enough to store information of a frame of original picture including a document. For example, in case of scanning an original picture of A4 size being scanned with 8 main scanning lines per millimeter and 7.7 sub-scanning lines per millimeter, a memory capacity of about 4 megabits is required. The provision of such a large memory for each facsimile equipment is not economical and makes the equipment bulky, and hence is impractical.